


Born This Way

by eatingchocolate25



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, He can't dance either, It's more of a bromance, Jason can't sing, Pre Jasico if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingchocolate25/pseuds/eatingchocolate25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has developed a fondness for Lady Gaga's music, much to Nico's horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Chocky here.   
> So after exams and revision, I now have time to write. So I decided to do some drabble like things inspired by my music on my phone (which consists of Lady Gaga, Sam Smith and two songs that aren’t by either artist that I got free from Starbucks). The song this fic is based on is Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Most people know it already and to me it’s such an underrated song. The song is so important because it’s all about self acceptance which is so important in this modern day and age.  
> So onto the story. I do like feedback so review with constructive criticism please. You can also find me on tumblr as rushiwick if you want to send in prompts (askbox is open for that) or give constructive criticism or simply ask a question/start a conversation.  
> Enjoy…

Nico was cursing the fates right then and there.

Jason Grace, the bane of Nico’s existence, decided to drag Nico into Cabin One to help Jason’s quest to help Nico accept himself. Nico only stepped out of his cabin because he wanted to train, not to listen to Jason’s screeching.

Nico was well aware of the fact that Jason was determined to make Nico comfortable with his sexuality but he didn’t realise how crazy the son of Jupiter’s methods were.

Right then and there Nico had to endure Jason Grace: son of Jupiter, ex praetor of New Rome and hero of Olympus warble along with Lady Gaga’s Born This Way while ‘dancing’ as well. Nico would never call the actions ‘dancing’ because it was more like Jason thrusting his arms out and trying not to trip over all the clothes on the floor and fall onto Nico who was sitting on the bed in front of Jason. He could feel the last grip on sanity he had slipping.

“I’m beautiful in my way ‘cause the gods makes no mistakes.” Jason screeched out of tune along with the background music.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Nico mumbled under his breath.

When the song ended, Jason was grinning while he was showing his ‘jazz hands’. At least Nico thought they were jazz hands. It was obvious he was expecting Nico to be clapping and cheering but Nico wasn’t like that. Surely Jason knew well enough that Nico wouldn’t dare to find the whole debacle amusing. Instead Nico’s face portrayed his confusion and shock.

“Uh?” Nico began. “What was that?”

“Do you accept yourself yet?” Jason questioned in reply. The older boy was sporting a huge grin. Nico assumed Jason was feeling very proud of himself.

“I have…uh…literally no idea.” Jason’s smile faltered for a moment.

“Oh. I thought the song might help. Some younger campers were talking about the artist and her music being really good for self-esteem issues and stuff like that. After that I might have ended up listening to all of her albums just to find this song.”

“O-K.” Nico elongated the word to portray his confusion.

“Well she’s right I guess.” Jason continued.

“OK.”

“Do you want to go and duel?” Jason asked.

“OK.” Nico got up from where he was sitting and lumbered out of the cabin, knowing the other boy was hot on his heels.


End file.
